Coefficient
Transcript (Episode opens with EB and new co-host, Minecraft Steve talking) ' ' ' EB: So you’re gonna be good? ' ' ' Steve: Yes. I am Steve. ' ' ' EB: Alright, bring in the season two contestants. ' ' ' (The new and returning contestants come in and sit around a table) ' ' ' EB: Welcome to Evicted! ' ' ' Steve: Before we kick off the second season, you will all find a hat underneath your seat. Somebody else will have the same color hat as you, and they will be your partner until the merge. ' ' ' EB: Yeah. ' ' ' (Everyone grabs their hats and pairs up) ' ' ' EB: And for pairs, we have, Sheldon and Spot! ' ' ' Sheldon: Plankton, and hey I’m with my PET. ' ' ' EB: Nice. Alpooh and Hoopla! ' ' ' Alpooh: I’m gonna kill myself. ' ' ' Hoopla: You too? ' ' ' EB: Squidina, a returning contestant, and Squilliam! Poopla and Boxy! ' ' ' Poopla: POOPLA! ' ' ' (Boxy falls over without saying anything) ' ' ' EB: Larry and Don! Granite and Polar! Amaya and The Fifth Doctor! And finally, Bob Ross and Donald Trump! ' ' ' Donald Trump: Oh wow. I heard Mike Pence was in this last season. Was he good without my breast milk? ' ' ' Steve: God here we go. ' ' ' EB: Well let’s waste no time and get to the first challenge. ' ' ' (Camera cuts away from the table and pans over to the new and improved blue challenge room) ' ' ' Steve: So your first challenge is a test. ' ' ' EB: Yes, a written test. You and your partner will work. The pair with the highest score out of 100 questions will be the nominators today. ' ' ' Steve: Are you ready? ' ' ' Amaya: YES. ' ' ' EB: Go! ' ' ' (Everyone sits at a desk with their partners, and begin the test) ' ' ' Donald Trump: Hey the first question is about Mexicans. I know a lot about them. ' ' ' Bob Ross: I’m gonna paint to see if I can find answers. ' ' ' Donald Trump: Amazing. ' ' ' (Camera pans to Squidina and Squilliam) ' ' ' Squidina: So since I’m returning, I think I can help with some of these questions. ' ' ' Squilliam: Like what? ' ' ' Squidina: This one right here about who got 15th place last season. ' ' ' Squilliam: Who was it? ' ' ' Squidina: Zeus. ' ' ' (Camera shows Bob Ross painting, then more people working on the quiz) ' ' ' The Sixth Doctor: Look, we should be done! ' ' ' Amaya: Seems good. Let’s bring it to Steve. ' ' ' Steve: Yes, I’ll collect all quizzes here. ' ' ' (Amaya hands Steve her quiz, and then Donald Trump runs up and hands his in) ' ' ' Donald Trump: (blows raspberry) I did better. ' ' ' (Steve gets more papers, from Granite, Boxy, and Alpooh) ' ' ' Steve: So now only three more duos need to get done. ' ' ' (Squidina runs up and hands in her paper) ' ' ' Steve: So now we’re waiting on Larry and Don, and Sheldon and Spot. ' ' ' Plankton: IT’S PLANKTON! Also, we’re done. ' ' ' (Plankton hands in his paper, and the Camera shows Don very confused) ' ' ' Don: I don’t get it. ' ' ' Larry: You don’t have to get it, just hand in the test and hope for the best. ' ' ' (Don hands in the test) ' ' ' Steve: EB and I will go check these, and then come back with results and the winner. ' ' ' EB: (whispering to Steve) most of these are really shit bad. ' ' ' Steve: Really? ' ' ' EB: Yes. I think that these people had the best however. ' ' ' Steve: Okay then. ' ' ' (Camera pans to the table, where everyone is sitting) ' ' ' EB: So the winners are Plankton and Spot! ' ' ' Steve: Wasn’t I going to announce that? ' ' ' EB: No me. Anyways, now they can nominate two duos to be up for elimination. ' ' ' Plankton: Alright Spot. So, for our first duo we choose Donald Trump and Bob Ross, for obvious reasons. ' ' ' Donald Trump: Oh what the hell you JEW. ' ' ' Plankton: For the second duo we’re nominating, it’s gonna be macho muscle men Don and Larry. ' ' ' Larry: (kisses his bicep) what? ' ' '' Steve: Then that’ll be all. Viewers, in case you’re new, here’s how it goes. You get to choose one of these duos to lose a member in two days. Category:Evicted! Category:2019 Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Purple133